


Night of Hunters

by beerbad



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Futanari, Girl Penis, Light Dom/sub, Magic Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Watersports, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is determined to help Ruby during wolfstime and gets much more than she bargained for.</p><p>Alternate take on 2x07 "Child of the Moon" where the wolf manifests a little differently in Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written in this fandom, and had to write this fic just to get the image out of my head and unleashed upon the Internet at large (no pun intended)! It was actually written over the three nights of a full moon, so let's blame it all on that, shall we? *g*
> 
> Title stolen from Tori Amos.

It had been one month since the first full moon after the curse had been lifted. Belle had been there when Granny locked Ruby in the diner’s freezer that first night; she had attempted to give Ruby reassuring looks but she knew she couldn’t truly hide the worry on her face. None of them could, least of all Ruby herself.

She remembered the look of fear in Ruby’s wide eyes that night and the relief she had felt to find Ruby safe and sound the next morning. Ruby had reported strange dreams, but there were no claw marks or any other evidence that the wolf had taken hold that night.

But something did seem off to Belle, and after a month of her friend acting cagey and changing the subject whenever Belle attempted to ask her about it, she was determined to find out what Ruby had really experienced during those three nights.

~~~

“I know you’re hiding something.”

“Huh? What?” Ruby stammers, looking up from the books she’s shelving.

Belle sighs. “About wolfstime. You can tell me, you know. It’s going to happen again tomorrow night and I want to be there for you. That’s what friends do,” she adds with a small smile.

All Ruby had said this time was that she didn’t need to be locked up. Belle got the sense that she was still going to isolate herself for the three nights of the full moon, and she doesn’t like the thought of her friend being alone, whether she remains human or not.

Ruby squints at Belle through the stacks, a glint of uncertainty and something else Belle can’t define in her eyes. Belle feels her heart start to beat slightly faster.

Ruby looks down at the books in her hands, the twitch of a smile on her lips. “Trust me, Belle, some details of my... condition are best left undiscovered.”

Belle hears Ruby’s words, but there’s a new edge of playfulness to her tone that dares Belle to keep pushing.

“No, _you_ trust _me_. I can handle it, whatever ‘it’ is. You shouldn’t have to face this alone. Plus... I’m a bit curious,” Belle adds sheepishly.

Ruby shelves her last book and saunters around the aisle until she is standing in front of Belle. “You’re _sure_?” Ruby asks, her eyes dark.

“Yes,” Belle assures her with more certainty than she feels. That mischievous grin is back on Ruby’s face as her hands come to rest on Belle’s shoulders.

“Okay.”

~~~

Belle crosses the street to Granny’s Diner, her stomach flip-flopping with nerves, as well as some sense of anticipation and excitement, she has to admit to herself. She chides herself silently -- for all she knows, she’s in for a thrilling night of listening to Ruby snore. Even so, the thought of Ruby sharing this part of herself with Belle - and just Belle - causes the butterflies in her stomach to flutter.

Ruby had insisted to Granny that she was fine to work, and Granny had countered her assurance by assigning her the evening shift that night. Belle pushes open the door, surprised to find only a few remaining patrons at this hour, smack in the middle of dinner hours.

She walks over to the counter immediately, where Ruby is standing with her hands on her hips. “Is this the best place to... shouldn’t we... where is everyone?” Belle inquires.

“Leaving,” Ruby answers. “Alright, that’s it, everyone out! Don’t forget to tip your waitress!” she yells to the handful of remaining customers. Doc tips his hat to them, the last one out. Ruby locks the door behind him, turns off the lights, and turns back to Belle.

Belle’s heart is thumping in her chest, so loudly she’s sure Ruby must be able to hear it with her enhanced senses. Speaking of the wolf... Belle glances over Ruby’s shoulder to look up at the sky through the windows, the full moon rising from behind the trees. She gasps as she brings her eyes back to Ruby’s, which have turned a golden yellow.

“What big... eyes you have!” Belle jokes feebly, suddenly reminded of the book of this world’s fairytales she had found in the library. She leans back against the counter, stepping back instinctively as Ruby approaches her with one of those patented Ruby-grins plastered across her face. Belle is usually quite fond of them, but tonight --

“And... and are your teeth...?”

“Sharper?” Ruby finishes as she closes the distance between them, her hands gripping the edge of the counter on either side of Belle’s body, pinning her there. “I think so...” Ruby answers, running her tongue over them carefully.

Okay, so maybe this wasn’t the best idea after all, Belle thinks, frozen in place.

As if reading her mind, Ruby lifts her hands up off the counter. “Oh, don’t worry, darling. I’m still me, just with a few... enhancements.”

Ruby moves even closer until she is flush against Belle’s side, and Belle suddenly understands exactly what Ruby means.

Ruby’s still in her waitress uniform (if one could still call it that after her alterations), her apron previously obscuring what is now a very noticeable bulge between her legs. Noticeable especially because it is currently pressed against Belle’s hip.

She immediately feels her cheeks flush red. “But... how--?” Belle stammers, too flustered to come up with any other response.

“Some kind of wolfy hormone imbalance, maybe?” Ruby offers. “Though honestly, right now I’m not so worried about the reason why.” Her voice is low and dark, and Belle’s instincts war within her: Fight, flee, freeze, or --

And suddenly it doesn’t matter because Ruby’s lips are smashing against hers, hard and rough, Ruby’s hands tangling in her hair.

Belle doesn’t know what to do so she’s kissing back, kissing _Ruby_ \-- or kissing someone who both is and isn’t Ruby. She freezes again when Ruby starts to grind against her, and it’s all so strange, but then Ruby, her Ruby, looks at her with those bright glowing eyes and says --

“Trust me.”

Belle releases the breath she wasn’t aware she was holding and feels the dull thud of arousal come to the forefront of her consciousness. She remembers that this is the person who has been there for her more than anyone else in Storybrooke, or maybe even before then. And some part of her wants this, has been waiting for this.

“I do,” Belle answers, meeting Ruby’s eyes.

“Okay then,” Ruby practically growls, and Belle can hear the need in her voice, can see it in the dramatic rise and fall of her chest, her breathing as heavy as Belle’s own. She leans in until her blood red lips are right against Belle’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

Belle’s eyes flutter shut then and she moans, realizing there’s nowhere to hide from Ruby and her wolf senses, which have undoubtedly detected the violent thump of her pulse and the scent of arousal between her legs by now. Belle tentatively reaches out to embrace Ruby, brushing her cheek against the other woman’s, but Ruby pulls away as she moves to untie the apron around her waist.

Belle can now clearly see the shape of Ruby’s cock, straining against her tiny shorts. “Over there,” Ruby gestures with a tilt of her head, eyes still trained on Belle. “Bend over the table,” she commands, and Belle swears she sees Ruby lick her lips.

Belle walks over to one of the booths, as calmly as she can manage, and leans over, her torso propped up by her forearms. She looks over her shoulder at her friend, all glowing eyes and gleaming teeth and wild hair. Ruby’s hands move to finally free her stiff member from the confines of her shorts. Belle can’t help but stare at it, hard and thick, Ruby’s hands stroking herself languidly.

It’s hard to reconcile the person stalking towards her with the woman she’s known, and Belle suddenly feels the need for reassurance. “Ruby,” she whispers, “it’s still you in there, isn’t it?”

“Don’t worry,” Ruby says again, walking the last few feet to the booth. “I would never hurt you. But you do smell delicious...”

She has a twinkle in her eye and that goofy grin on her face, and Belle sees her Ruby again. Silly, friendly, caring Ruby, who would do anything to help a friend in need. But right now Ruby’s clearly the one in need, the focus of which is protruding from her otherwise still-feminine body. Yes, Belle thinks, this is something she can help Ruby with...

“Wait,” Belle says as Ruby closes the last of the distance between them. “Would you... take off your shirt?” she suggests, thinking of all the times she’s admired Ruby’s cleavage in all those revealing tops her friend wears.

“Now you’re talking,” Ruby replies as she pulls off her crop top, exposing those full and perfect breasts. “For you, my dear, anything.”

For a moment they smile at each other, a shared feeling passing between them. Satisfied, Belle turns her head back around, looking down at the speckled table.

Belle remains still as Ruby lifts the hem of her dress, exposing her bottom. “Very nice,” Ruby says to herself at the sight of Belle’s white panties. She braces herself, but Ruby gently removes them. Belle mentally praises her for having some amount of restraint left in this form.

And after that there aren’t any more words between them, only feelings and instinct. Belle moans as Ruby makes contact, hands on her back and mouth on her neck and cock against her ass, the sensations flooding her all at once. Belle swears she can feel sparks, bright flashes of electricity, where their skin touches.

Ruby starts to move against her, her erection rubbing up and down the cleft between Belle’s cheeks. Ruby kisses her then, slow and tender against the soft flesh of Belle’s neck. Belle wonders if Ruby can feel the blood rushing against her pulse point under her lips.

Ruby moves again, a deep rumbling sound in her throat. She grabs at the material at Belle’s collar, tearing and ripping until there’s a gash in the fabric running halfway down Belle’s now-exposed back. She feels Ruby’s fingers on her bare skin, her sharp nails raking up and down, almost scratching but not hard enough to break skin. Ruby’s cock moves lower, the head traveling from the top of Belle’s ass all the way down between her legs, leaving a wet trail of precum.

Ruby continues to grind against her, the shaft of her penis rubbing up and down Belle’s labia until the head bumps against her clit and Belle thinks she can’t handle much more of this. She cries out in need, but knows better than to demand her friend hurry up in this state.

Finally, _finally_ , the wolf inside gets the hint and Ruby’s hands move to her hips, the pressure pushing her down against the table almost painfully. Ruby’s cock, already slippery with their shared juices, slides back again until Belle can feel it rest against her opening. Clearly there will be no fingers warming her up, Belle thinks, and with one, two, three quick thrusts Ruby’s filled her to the hilt.

Belle moans, pleasure and pain mixing in her abdomen, her cheek resting against the cold linoleum of the table. She tells herself to breathe, breathe and try to relax, but it’s easier said than done when she hears another low growl escape her friend’s throat.

Ruby starts to move then, setting a steady but quick pace, her breathing heavy. The ridge of her penis rubs against a soft spot inside Belle, filling her belly with warmth, and Belle starts to understand why a woman would enjoy this particular position. She moves her hips, raising her ass to meet Ruby’s thrusts as best she can. Their speed starts to become more urgent, and Belle’s whimpering, the warmth continuing to spread throughout her body until she feels like it’s about to overflow.

She remembers she’s doing this for Ruby, and suddenly she _is_ overflowing, crashing over the edge, her muscles convulsing. Belle cries out Ruby’s name, over and over and over as she comes. Ruby’s thrusts have become erratic, her breathing labored, and she screams like nothing Belle has heard before when she finally explodes inside of her, head whipping back.

Gasping and panting, Ruby thrusts slowly a few more times before she leans over and licks a trail up Belle’s back, nips at her ear with her sharp teeth, and whispers, “Thank you.”

Belle doesn’t have any words, is not sure if she will ever have any words again. Ruby slides out of her and Belle turns around, not exactly sure what to expect. Other than the softness of her member, Ruby is still feral... and Belle realizes they still have the moon to wait out. Apparently orgasm is _not_ the magical cure for this condition, Belle chuckles to herself.

She slides up to Ruby, daring to bring a hand to cup Ruby’s left breast, and kisses her. Belle feels strangely relaxed, and Ruby certainly seems to be in a calmer state than she was earlier. “So what now?” Belle asks, her arms wrapping around Ruby’s waist. “Should we go back to your place? Or my place? I still need to keep an eye on you, you know,” Belle says with a grin.

“Oh, I’m not done with you just yet, my beauty,” Ruby drawls, pushing her back to arm’s length with a wink and the wolf’s grin. Belle’s heart skips a beat. “Down on your knees. Please,” Ruby adds, her golden eyes flashing.

Belle does as she asks, her knees hitting the cold floor, her body obeying before her mind can react. “What do you want me to--” she begins, but Ruby cuts her off.

“Oh, nothing. Just don’t move.” Her hands move down to her cock, still flaccid. “One last thing. I always have to mark my territory.”

Belle’s brain makes the connection just as Ruby nods her head back and relaxes her bladder, the stream of urine splashing against Belle’s chest.

Heat rushes to Belle’s cheeks immediately, though it takes her another moment to register the heat that’s building again between her legs as well. The hot liquid runs down her front, absorbed by the torn remains of her dress, and Belle hears a small moan escape her own lips.

It’s over almost as fast as it began, and Belle is still too surprised to move. Ruby, on the other hand, acts as if peeing on her friend were the most normal thing in the world (but Belle supposes for the wolf it might be), and tucks herself back into her shorts before moving to retrieve their other discarded pieces of clothing. Finally she comes back over to Belle, hands reaching out, and pulls her up off the floor.

“What, did you think I was gonna make you blow me?!” Ruby laughs. “We’ll save that for another night,” she adds with a wink.

Belle regains the use of speech at last. “So, tomorrow night... meet me in the library?”

And finally it’s Ruby’s turn to blush.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say... if anyone would like to do a non-con remix of this fic, I would be very pleased. ;)


End file.
